The present invention relates to elongated mouldings for decorating and protecting the bodies of automobiles, boats and for many other applications. In particular, the invention relates to edge protector mouldings for protecting thin projecting edges of car doors, boat hulls, furniture cabinets and the like from damage caused by minor impacts.
Edge protectors of the type to which this invention pertains are channelar or C-shaped in cross-section so as to have an interior groove capable of accommodating the edge of a car door. As is well known, such a car door edge is present along at least the rear or trailing side of a normal car door. When the door is opened, this edge is the most outwardly protruding part of the door and is therefore the part most likely to be dented or otherwise damaged through impact against the body of an adjacent vehicle. Because the edge is strong and thin (e.g. 1/8 inch), it may cause even greater damage to the body of the adjacent vehicle. Such damage can be reduced by fitting an edge protector over the length of the trailing car door edge so that the edge is gripped between the parallel spaced-apart flanges of the edge protector. As will be understood, the edge protector spreads the force of the impact and thereby reduces the incidence of paint chipping, denting and other damage.
One common type of edge protector is formed of an aluminum strip about 15 mils thick which has been coated with a layer of transparent butyrate and folded along its centre line into the desired C-shaped cross-section. A thin coating of pressure-sensitive adhesive is provided on the interior groove surface of the edge protector. One such edge protector is marketed under the trade name "SILVATRIM" by Daymond Limited of Mississauga, Ontario, Canada.
Unfortunately, such prior art edge protectors suffer from a number of disadvantages which limit their acceptance in the marketplace. Perhaps because of the presence of the metallic aluminum strip, it is difficult to cause the prior edge protectors to follow the sharp curvatures present in the edges of many automobile doors. In fact, such prior edge protectors tend, when bent at too sharp an angle, to kink (e.g. to experience an abrupt and often irreversible change in its curvature). Even where the door edge has no sharp curves, the prior art edge protectors are rigid and therefore difficult to fit onto the door edge so as to give an attractive, well-fitted appearance. Moreover, cutting of the prior edge protectors (which must be done at least once for each door edge) tends to distort and twist the aluminum strip to leave an unsightly protector end. Generally, the inclusion of an aluminum strip in prior edge protectors has been unsatisfactory.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an edge protector which is pliable and can be easily installed without kinking on almost all car door edges.
It is a further object to provide an edge protector which does not utilize a metallic strip and which can be cut easily to leave a neat and undistorted end.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pliable edge protector which is sufficiently pliable, at a normal ambient room temperature of 70.degree. F., to be bent without kinking into a circle having a diameter of less than three inches.